


Things to Hide

by Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark



Series: Soulmates [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark/pseuds/Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Wars Soulmate AU<br/>You a Jedi Knight who has two Soulmate marks on your arm and know who they belong to, but you do not tell them because you are afraid due to things that happen in your past. But when a mission goes wrong things change </p><p>The Jedi are allowed attachments fyi </p><p>I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!!! </p><p>Please enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things to Hide

When you first met Obi-Wan Kenobi you were a year younger than him but were in the same class due to your skill, training to become Jedi Knights and when you met Anakin Skywalker was when Qui-Gon bought him on to the ship when you all left Tatooine. The minute you meet both of them you knew that the two bands, one a light but bright blue and the other dark navy blue soul bands that were on your right bicep belonged to them, but you kept it to yourself. It wasn’t that the Jedi code told you not to, no the code actually encouraged Jedi to find their soulmate. Also it wasn’t because you felt ashamed of the two; that is the complete opposite you felt proud to have two of the bravest Jedi bounded to you; you came to love the two of them very much even without fully completing the bond. The problem you had was yourself, you were broken in your opinion, before you came to start your training with the Jedi Knight; you were greatly abused by your family. Your father was a drunk and your mother did nothing to stop him from hurting you sometimes she helped. Your father called you an abomination for having two bands, it was uncommon on your home planet. Since then you were always afraid to let people into your heart could anyone really blame you? The people that were supposed to love you and take care for you, were the people who actually hurt you the most. So you kept it hidden, coved with a leather strap, so if you had to take off your long sleeve shirt, no one would question it. You were always careful, making sure that neither Obi-Wan nor Anakin saw your bands; not letting them get too close to feel the connection between the three of you. Your Master, Yoda knew about this seeing he was the one that found you and took you to become a Jedi. He was proud when you passed the trials, one of the youngest ever to take them and pass. Now the three of you have all gained your ranks of Jedi Knights and were known to be the best team among the Jedi. Obi-Wan and Anakin figured out that one of their soul bands matched each other’s immediately acting on it while you watched them from the side Master Yoda standing beside you, a small smile on your face. You were happy to see how much the young boy from Tatooine and how the young Padawan you trained with had both grown to be very skilled Jedi, not to mention handsome men.  
“Grown much, they have” Yoda says quietly, you let out a hum of agreement your eyes not leaving the two Jedi “Tell them, you should”  
This made you look at your Master, your face not showing any emotion  
“You know I cannot Master” you easily reply  
“Find out they will. Through their souls and the Force, they will see” he replies back  
“Till that day, I am happy with this… they are happy. That is all I want… they don’t need someone who is damaged as I am” you say turning around walking away heading off to get ready for your next mission, which happen to be a solo mission. What you didn’t notice is the worried look the two Jedi gave you as walked out, but Master Yoda did. His heart clenched to see that you wouldn’t allow yourself to be happy, he watched over you and tried to help you overcome the darkness of your past, but he knew that the only person that could do that was you. Obi-Wan and Anakin walked over to Master Yoda and bowed  
“Master Yoda, where is Master (Y/N) off to?” Anakin asks  
“Off to her mission, she has gone” Yoda replies watching as confusion crawls onto both Jedi’s faces  
“We were not informed that there was a mission” Obi-Wan says  
“Alone must go, she does”  
Both of their eyes widen, they look like they are about to argue but stop flinching at the pain that springs from their second band. They quickly excuse themselves and head for the apartment that they shared with you, hoping to catch you before you left and demand that they are able to come with you. But once they reached the apartment they used the force to sense you out only to find that you were already gone. Obi-wan lets out a sigh and takes a seat on the couch leaning his head back to look at the ceiling. There is silence between the two of them before Anakin takes a seat beside him and takes his hand.  
“You feel it to then?” Anakin asks and Obi-Wan nods  
“Whoever they are, they felt us come together and are happy for us. But…”  
“There is pain there too” Anakin finishes his old Masters thought, Obi-Wan just nods and lets out another sigh, but looks at Anakin. He takes his hand from his and gently cups the younger boys face.  
“I hope we can find them”  
“Me too Obi-Wan”  
Anakin rolls up his sleeve exposing both of his soul bonds. One a light bright blue for Obi-Wan, the other a pure white band with swirls of black. He lightly strokes it, as if doing so might give his other soulmate some comfort.  
“Me too”  
“I asked Master Yoda one day if the colour represents something about your mate” Obi-wan says looking at the second band on Anakin’s arm which is the same on his. “He told me the bands change over time, depending on what the person has gone through. You weren’t even born but there was a time where this band was pure white” he reaches over and joins Anakin stroking the band lightly. Anakin looks up to Obi-Wan in Shock  
“So the black swirls…”  
“They appeared a year before I started my Jedi training… I remember the pain they felt, the suffering they went through. I don’t even think they realized that it was coming through” Obi-Wan says quietly.  
“When we find them, we will show them how much we love them, never let them feel alone again” Anakin declared making Obi-Wan chuckle  
“Yes we will”  
They sit there quietly for a while just enjoying each other’s company until Anakin breaks the silence  
“What if it is (Y/N)?”  
“What?”  
“Well, have you ever wondered if our other mate was (Y/N)?” Anakin asks. After a few moments Obi-Wan gives in to Anakin’s Puppy dog eyes  
“The thought has past my mind a few times, but we would have felt her if she was”  
Anakin nods in agreement and lets the subject drop falling asleep with his head on Obi-Wan’s lap  
________________________________________  
Two days later the council received a message from you.  
“Masters, the threat we have worried about is true. Count Doku is here” she looks behind her shoulder and Obi-Wan and Anakin notice her right sleeve is ripped off exposing the leather strap covering her soul band. “I was able to listen to some of the conversation he was having. If you are watching this that means R5 has sent it to you since I haven’t returned from going back for the plans that seem to be very important to him” you rip your left sleeve and tie it around a wound on your shoulder “If I don’t make it back, I am sorry I failed you all”  
The transmission ends and the council sits in shock  
“Has there been any other sort of contact from her?” Obi-Wan asks  
“No, we are fearing the worse” Master Windu replies in a grim tone  
“We have to go after her!” Anakin quickly says earning a disapproving look from Master Windu. Before he can reply Master Yoda speaks  
“Retrieve her, you and master Kenobi shall”  
“But Master – “Master Windu starts, but Yoda cuts him off  
“Lose we shall not, Master (Y/N). Home, she will return”  
Obi-Wan and Anakin both nod and leave to prepare for their departure. It didn’t take them long to get to the planet and find your ship where R5 had been waiting. They looked around the area to see if there were any signs of what had happen to you.  
“Obi-Wan, did you find anything?” Anakin asks fear for his dear friend evident in his voice  
“Nothing” Obi-Wan replies  
“Do you think she could be at the Count’s hideout?”  
“Obi-Wan it is possible”  
“Then let us go”  
“Be cautious Anakin, storming in there will not help (Y/N)”  
“I am sorry, I just… I want to get her home” Anakin says his shoulder sags. Obi-Wan places his hand on his shoulder  
“I do too Anakin”  
They set off to the Count’s hideout, they carefully sneak in watching out for the guards using The Force to search for you. When they finally find you they hide in the shadows, you are chained standing in front of The Count, who is smirking at you  
“Why do you resist me (Y/N), I could free you. Free you from all the pain and suffering that is left inside of you” Doku says  
“I will never join you Doku” you spit out making him glare at you and a surge of pride run through Obi-Wan and Anakin  
“Why? Because of them?” he gestures to the strap on your arm “If you haven’t notice, they are happy. They have no need for you” Anger fills both of the Jedi but they feel a pang of pain and sadness coming from their other band  
“Then go on, kill me if you are so sure. I already know they are better off without me” you snarl out but there is a hint of pain laced in your voice. Doku chuckles  
“I would my dear, but you see my Master has taken interest in you and has asked me to bring you to him” your breath hitches just as Obi-Wan and Anakin’s stop. The Sith Lord wanted you, he wanted to turn you.  
“Over my dead body” you hiss out struggling against the chains making the Count laugh  
“Oh my dear, once my Master is finished with you, you will be begging for the power he is offering you”  
Anakin looks over to Obi-Wan his eyes telling him everything. They both draw out their lightsabers and step out of the darkness  
“We will not allow you to take her Doku” Anakin growls out  
You head snaps over to look at them relief flooding her expression. The Count just gives them a sickly sweet smile  
“Ah Master Kenobi and young Skywalker, so glad you can join us it is fitting” the Count grabs you by your hair and yanks you closer to himself, making you yelp in pain “you see Master (Y/N) and I were discussing what her mate would feel if I took her life” his hand drifts to the leather Strap on your arm. You start to panic  
“Don’t you dare you bastard!” you struggle in his grip but he just grips you tighter making you whimper. Obi-Wan and Anakin take a step closer, two blade flies over and one positions itself right in front of your abdomen while the other stabbed your left shoulder making you scream out in pain; the two Jedi stop  
“Not another step, or sweet (Y/N) will be left here to bleed out” the Count threatened as the blade pulls away and joins the other one by your middle. You whimper as your blood starts to drip down your arm. “Now would the two of you like to see her bands? I am quite sure they will interest both of you” Doku says stroking the leather strap. You look over to the two Jedi you love so much, both not knowing what to do, but you did. You look at them dead in their eyes and you know they know what you are thinking. Before they can say anything you speak  
“I am sorry” you allow the daggers pierce your stomach making you gasp in pain. The Count yelps in surprise as Obi-Wan start to attack him as you hit the floor on your side. You hear the clashing of lightsabers, you feel someone pull you on to their lap breaking the chains off of you, and you look up to see Anakin’s face. You give him a painful smile  
“Hi Ani”  
“That was rash (Y/N), damn it why did you do that?” you can you the fear and pain in his voice  
“I had to give you both an opening, it seemed like the best option” you gasp out. You both don’t hear the sound of lightsabers striking each other making both of you worry. Anakin activates his and sits holding you close in a defence pose  
“Obi-Wan!” he yells out. They hear someone running back to them, Obi-Wan staring at the two of you, he looks like he is alright Anakin deactivates his saber sighing in relief. You notice Obi-Wan isn’t starting at the two of you, but at your right arm. Your eyes widen and you look down to see your strap is gone, you start to panic trying to sit up and cover your bands, but Obi-Wan quickly walks over and make you stop  
“Stop, you will make yourself bleed out” he growls at you making Anakin give him a disapproving look, but Obi-Wan motions him to your arm and he looks his eyes growing wide and you knew it was over. They know now and you let it sink in, if you weren’t bleeding out you would have worried a little more.  
“(Y/N)… why…” Anakin starts but you give them both a small sad smile  
“I’m broken… you deserve… Obi, Ani… you both deserve better…” you can feel yourself starting to black out and the two Jedi above you notice as well  
“No, No, No, No. (Y/N) stay with us, come on. You can’t do this to us” Obi-Wan says tears falling from his face  
“I’m tired…”  
“Come on sweetheart stay with us, you haven’t even given us a chance to pamper and love you” Anakin chocks out  
You let out a broken chuckle  
“I love you both… I’m sorry…” the last thing you hear before blacking out is the sound of Obi-Wan and Anakin calling out for you.  
________________________________________  
You wake up to the sound of beeping, you let out a small groan, why in the name of the Force is R5 ranting on about now. You realize that the beeping was not R5 it was a heart monitor, then it hits you; you allowed yourself to be impaled by the two daggers that Count Doku. You open your eyes and look around to see that you are in the medical room back at the Jedi Temple. You carefully sit up and lean back on to the pillow with a huff. You close your eyes again thinking back, they know now there was no turning back now. You hear the door open and you open your eyes to see Master Yoda walk in, you give him a small smile  
“Awake, you are” he says smiling, you nod  
“How long was I out?” you ask, your voice raspy from lack of use  
“Four days sleeping, you have been” he says jumping up to side of your bed and takes a seat “Master Kenobi and young Skywalker I sent to rest, I have. Not left your side, they have” making you sigh  
“I should have guessed I am not surprised, I thought I would wake up to them” you say looking at your hands. “They know…” Yoda lets out a hum. You both sit there in silence, you trying to calm yourself down. You do not know how long the two of you sat there for.  
“Leave you they will not, my young padawan” Yoda says. You lightly chuckle at his jab  
“I am not your Padawan anymore Master” but as soon as the smile appeared on your face it left. Tears start to form and you look back at your hands  
“They… they deserve better than me Master…” The tears you tried so hard to hold back finally start to run down your cheeks. Before Yoda can say anything the door burst open making you and Yoda both look over; what you see is two tired and anger looking Jedi.  
“Don’t ever say that” Obi-Wan growls out making you shrink into the bed  
“Don’t decide if you are good enough or not for us (Y/N) that is our decision” Anakin says speaking softer than Obi-Wan but you can hear the firmness in his voice. Master Yoda tells you goodbye and to get well soon and leaves you to deal with Obi-Wan and Anakin.  
“Obi, Ani” you start but Obi-Wan stops you by walking over and kissing you with so much force and passion you start to see stars. The minute he pulls off Anakin captures your lips again giving you the same reaction Obi-Wan left you with. When he pulls away he looks to you with a soft expression  
“What…”  
“Well Obi-Wan and I thought this would be the best way to get the message across” Anakin smiles at you  
“We know about your past (Y/N) and you family had no right to do those things to you or say the things they said” Obi-Wan says as you start to cry again but Obi-Wan and Anakin both join you on the hospital bed wrapping their arms around you.  
“We love you (Y/N) we always will love you” Anakin says kissing your head  
“We will always love you” Obi-Wan says coping Anakin  
“No matter what” they both say making you cuddle into both of them the best you can  
“I love you both, so much. I am sorry, I am so sorry I didn’t tell you” you stutter out  
They both hold you letting you cry whispering nothing but sweet words to you. You know it will take time but one day you will open up to them let them in and you would finally allow yourself to be happy.


End file.
